Beautiful Connections
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just a bunch of random chapters about the beautiful romance of Emily Fields and Maya St. Germain. Emaya fanfic. Most will probably be one shots, but there may be a few two-part chapters in here. Hope you enjoy! Also will have some humor but more romance than anything. NO SMUT. Rated T only for language and SUGGESTIVE smut.


_Hey guys. I have been thinking and I realized that I only have one long story and that's California Vacation. This story is going to be funny at times, but it will mostly be focused on romance. And no, no matter how many times you ask, __I will not be writing any smut!_

Emily's POV

I woke up early Thursday morning to the scent of roses. The bright sun shone through my window and hit my eyes, causing me to yawn and blink them open. I rolled over and saw what was causing the smell- Maya was kneeling beside my bed holding a bouquet of gorgeous roses. "Happy birthday beautiful,'' she whispered and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I groaned. "I thought I told you no presents?'' I sighed, slightly amused. "Ah, no, you're _exact _words were: 'Do not buy me anything for my 17th birthday.' So I didn't," she giggled. "Oh god, what did you do?'' I groaned teasingly. "You'll like it, I promise,'' she smiled. I pecked her on the lips. "Emily! If you two don't hurry up you'll be late for school!'' my mother's voice came from downstairs. "How did my mom know you were here?'' I asked. Maya grinned. "We have the entire day planned out for our birthday girl,'' she giggled. I whined. "Don't keep reminding me,'' I groaned, pushing her away. "Hey! My baby girl is finally as old as me- I'm gonna remind you all I damn want,'' she laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Can I get dressed now?'' I asked, amused. "Go ahead,'' she smirked. "Maya,'' I warned. "Emily," she simply responded. I laughed and pushed her out of my room. "You know there is a window for a reason,'' I heard her voice from the other side of my door. "And there is also a 911 number for a reason,'' I teased back. I quickly got dressed and walked out, taking Maya's hand in mine as I walked downstairs. I hugged my mother quickly. "Emily do you want something to eat?'' my mom asked. "Nah, I'm good, you?'' I asked Maya. "I'm alright," she answered. "OK, sweetie, I won't be home till around 2:00 A. M. so I arranged for you to stay at Maya's,'' my mom told me. "Really?'' I asked, shocked. "Yes really, because I know they enforce the "open door policy'' there,'' my mom laughed. Maya giggled slightly. "Happy birthday sweetie,'' my mom said, giving me a quick hug. "Thanks mom,'' I answered and took Maya's hand. We walked out to my car to drive to school, but not before Maya and my mom shared a look I didn't quite understand.

Maya's POV

As Emily and I walked into school I fell back a bit when I saw Hanna, Spencer, and Aria frantically waving to me. "Em, I'll catch up with you in a sec,'' I told her. She nodded and I kissed her cheek. She walked off and I maneuvered my way through other kids to where the girls were waiting. "OK, OK, I'm here,'' I laughed. "Is everything all set?'' Hanna asked. "Yep. Em doesn't suspect a thing. You-know-who is due at 8:30,'' I told them. "Great, we'll be over around 7:00 to set everything up, she's going to be at your house till we are ready right?'' Spencer asked. I nodded. "How are you going to get her to go back to her house?'' Aria asked. "Don't worry. Emily's mom is going to call her when everything's ready and tell her she forgot her cell phone at the house, and it's her only free time to call her on the office phone. She's gonna ask if Emily can get it and bring it in to her at the station,'' I explained. "This is gonna be so cute! I can't believe you actually thought of it before anyone else did,'' Hanna squealed. "Well I wanted to do something she would like, and she told me I couldn't buy her a present. I still did but after she see's everything I'm hoping she won't care,'' I smiled. "What did you buy her?'' all three girls asked in perfect unison. "You'll get to see when Emily does," I laughed. "Aww!" they whined. I grinned. "I better get to class, see you guys later," I called as I walked off to my English Class. I sat down next to Emily and kissed her cheek softly. She leaned against me and sighed happily. Most of the day went by pretty quickly, and by the end of it I was trying to hide my excitement. Emily walked out to the parking lot with me hand-in-hand. "So your mom dropped everything off at my house before she left, so we don't have to worry about stopping there," I told her when we were in the car. Emily smiled and kissed me softly. I drove to my house and led Emily inside. "Hey, you know my parents are going to be out until around 6:00," I smirked. Emily giggled. "Maya," she warned. I grinned. "Figured it was worth a shot," I teased. Emily laughed and I locked our hands together. I pulled her into my arms and cuddled up beside her on the couch, turning on the tv. For about 5 and a half hours we watched a bunch of random movies and when I looked at the clock it was 8:20. I started to get excited about the party. A few minutes later the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked as I picked up, even though I knew it was Mrs. Fields. "We're all ready," she explained. "Alright, we'll bring it in," I said before hanging up. "Who was it?" Emily asked. "Your mom. She says she forgot her cell phone and needs us to pick it up and bring it to her at the office," I lied. "Alright, let's go," Emily yawned. As we walked out to my car I was barely able to hide my smile. In a minutes time we pulled into Emily's driveway and I opened Em's door for her. She smiled and pecked my lips. We walked up the porch steps and just before Emily was at the door I leaned up and whispered "Surprise." "What?" she asked as she opened the door. I heard a loud chorus of "Surprise!" Emily jumped and I laughed. "You guys!" Emily laughed. She turned around and pecked my lips before hugging her mom and the girls. "I thought I said not to make a big deal?" Emily asked. "I thought I told you I wouldn't listen?" I teased. Emily sighed and hugged me. "Emily, dear there's someone here to see you," Mrs. Fields grinned. "Who?" Emily asked. "Don't I get a hug?" I heard the voice at the top of the stairs and smiled when I saw Emily's dad walk out of the hall.

Emily's POV

I gasped when I heard the voice, but I felt tears when I saw who it was- my dad. "Dad!" I cried, running up the stairs and hugging him tightly. "Hey baby," he laughed. "How are you here?" I asked. "I'm not gonna miss my little girl's 17th birthday!" he grinned. "Thank you," I whispered, hugging him again. "Actually I'm not the one to thank," he smiled. "Mom?" I asked, turning around. "Not me this time," she laughed. I looked at the girls who simply laughed. Then I knew. "You did this," I smiled as I looked at Maya, who was still standing by the door smiling. I ran downstairs and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing her passionately. "Of course," she whispered against my lips. I smiled and tried to wipe away my tears with little success. Maya brushed them away gently and kissed me again. "I can't thank you all enough," I smiled at the crowd of people. "No need Em, after all, if we didn't come we wouldn't get to see what Maya bought you!" Hanna squealed. "I told you not to buy anything!" I laughed. "Again, I told you I wouldn't listen," she teased. I rolled my eyes. "Is it going to spring at me bite me or jump on me when I open it?" I asked. "No... If you wanted that I would just take you to my room," Maya smirked. "Maya!" I gasped. She laughed. "Kidding babe! Here," she smiled, handing me a small box. When I opened it I smiled ear to ear. "A plane ticket," I told the others anxiously waiting to find out what it was. "So you can visit your dad," Maya explained shyly. "Aww!" Hanna and Spencer squealed in unison. "Thank you so much," I grinned, kissing her softly again. "Alright! Who's ready to party!" Hanna cried. We all laughed as she turned up music and I grabbed Maya's hand. "So how did you like your birthday this year?" Maya asked. I grinned. "Best. Birthday. Ever." I replied, kissing Maya after each word.


End file.
